491:Donna does a Flashdance
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna meets bar dancer, Alex, who renews her efforts to get accepted into a prestigious dance conservatory. Although Alex is frightened of failure, she is cheered on by Nick, her former, but handsome boss.


Shaggy, Alex, Scooby, Donna, Michael, Rocket, Emma, Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, Caleb, Aiden, Payton, Sydney, and Stacy were on their way back to Rosewood when Donna saw that the food stash for the ride home was gone, "Rocket" Donna growled, "What did you do to the food stash?"

"I used it to lure goats who were harassing the people of Transylvania, Pennselvania, Kiddo" Rocket answered, "I don't want them eating the wedding cake."

"I'm very disappointed." Donna said as she felt her tummy, "Now I'm getting hungry."

"Me too" Caleb said.

"Shut up" shouted Rocket as he got distracted, "You sound like a couple of Crootaken Kindergarters."

Luckily, they stopped near a restaurant, "Sawby's," Donna read, "We better check it out."

Inside, they heard Michael Sembello's Maniac on the intercom. With the sound of the music, Donna couldn't help but dance to it.

 _Just a steel town girl on a Saturday night_

 _Looking for the fight of her life in the real time world_

 _No one sees her at all they all say she's crazy_

 _Locking rhythm to the beat of her heart_

 _Changing movement into light_

 _She has danced into the danger zone_

 _When the dancer becomes the dance_

 _It can cut you like a knife if the fight becomes the fire_

 _On the wire between will and what will be_

 _She's a maniac, maniac on the floor (I sure know)_

 _And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

 _She's a maniac, maniac on the floor (I sure know)_

 _And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

 _She's a maniac, maniac at the show,_

 _And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

 _She's a maniac, maniac on the floor (I sure know)_

 _And she's dancing like she's never danced before_

After her dance, everyone applauded. "Nicely done moves Don" Alex commented, "Just like in Flashdance

"You know something" Emma said, "The leading lady's name was Alex."

"Really" Shaggy said, "When I first say it, I thought Alex Owens was a boy."

"She does dance like Alex Owens" said a girl in waitress apparel.

The girl adjusted her blonde hair into a pony tail and starts wiping a table, "Forgive me I'm Aubree Sawby" she greeted, "I'm the manager of Sawby's

"Hey" Donna replied, "We're part of a show in Rosewood, I'm Donna and these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you guys" Aubree replied, "If you notice the pictures on the restaurant, I use to work for a steel mill in Pittsburgh, but my former boss J discovered my talent and thought I would join this club."

"Listen" Alex said, "We're a bit hungry and we're trying to hold onto some money.

Aubree looks at them and then smiles, "They can eat," she said, "If one of them performs our show tonight."

"You got it" Donna replied

Later, they were finishing up their meal when Donna starting thinking, "Now the question is?" Donna said, "Who's going to perform in our show tonight."

"I can't perform Fur Elise here," Aiden said, "There's something strange about this Mawby's club and I don't like the looks of Aubree"

"Me neither" Michael replied.

"Move it or lose you Crootaken Thug" shouted Rocket as he pushed the guard out of the way.

He caught up with Donna and friends, "So kiddo," Rocket said to Donna, "What's the status on the leftovers."

"You and your selfish gain, Rocket" Donna replied, "We get to perform our dance routines here at Sawby's. It's a good way to promote our dance show."

"Kiddo" Rocket whispered, "Your parents are going to freak?"

"Relax, Daddy is visiting Grandma" whispered Donna, "We'll have plenty of time."

"That's it" Stacy smiled, "We'll perform the dance."

"Yeah, yeah" Rocket replied, "While you twerps are gonna shake those bubble butts off. I'll be doing a DJ gig at a Broad Street Market"

That's when Wade realized something, "Donna" he whispered, "Aiden, Michael and I should go with him so he won't eat off other people's plates."

"I'm coming too," Caleb said, "I need to keep Granny's memory alive."


End file.
